


they don't know about us

by moonshine_choco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, No Beta, Secret Relationships, Swearing, mentions of Mark Lee - Freeform, mentions of bruises, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_choco/pseuds/moonshine_choco
Summary: “He has a what now?”“Renjun-hyung has a boyfriend!”Chenle is very determined to find out who Renjun’s boyfriend is. Jisung is not thrilled at the idea of stalking his hyungs, but the thought of spending time with Chenle entices him. He has to hope that Renjun wouldn’t catch them, but with Chenle? Jisung should’ve learned his lesson by now.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun & Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	they don't know about us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time entering a fic fest so I hope you enjoy reading! ^^

_~~~_

_“I’m going to punch you one day Lee Donghyuck. Mark my words.”_

_“Reach my height first midget,”_

_“Oh fuck off!”_

~~~

“I’m pretty sure Haechan-hyung and Renjun-hyung are dating,” Jisung had a double take at Chenle’s statement. It was so out of the blue that he had to make sure that he was hearing things right.

“They are what now?”

“Dating!” Chenle chirped once again, Jisung’s eyes wandering towards the pair a few feet away from them. The duo were exchanging profanities at each other, Donghyuck continuously laughing as Renjun tried to put him in a chokehold. Jisung wouldn’t be surprised if the duo would start a fist fight with the way things are proceeding.

“That is a ridiculous statement Lele,” He continued sipping on his grape juice as they walked through the university halls. He had to stop himself from spitting everything he was drinking when Chenle suddenly leaned closer. He hopes that the older wouldn’t hear how loud his heart is beating on his chest.

Chenle grinned before showing him two fingers. “I have two reasons why. First, Haechan-hyung and Renjun-hyung have very similar similarities,” Jisung agrees with the statement despite seeing the duo always fighting. They are very protective of what they possess, never backing out from a debate from the ideals they believed in. “Second, Renjun-hyung would hurt anyone who harms him,”

Jisung had to doubt the second statement. Renjun knows how to fight, a fact that always brought chills running down his spine. However, his tendency to protect is not only limited to Donghyuck.

“It’s still very doubtful,” he continued walking, mulling over the argument Chenle has presented. “It’s valid, but it lacks weight,”

Chenle rolled his eyes at his response. “You could just tell me that you don’t believe me,”

Jisung had to crack a smile at this statement because it was very much true.

“No one believes you at this rate Lele,”

The older huffed in response, immediately speeding to leave the younger behind. Instead of speeding up, Jisung purposefully slowed his pace knowing perfectly well that Chenle would stop and wait for him. It earned him an eyeroll, but anyone could see the fondness in Chenle’s eyes.

The bell rang, causing Jisung to automatically frown.

“The conversation is not over dance major,”

“How is this related to my course at all?!” Chenle stuck his tongue out before proceeding to his economy class, Jisung watching him leave before he vanished from his sight. He has fallen hard hasn’t he?

~~~

Jisung walked inside the Dream’s hangout, aka, Donghyuck and Mark’s shared apartment. What greeted his sight had a frown automatically settling down on his face.

“What happened?”

Donghyuck weakly waved at the younger, wincing in pain when Renjun had applied a bit more force in tending to his bruises. Jisung had to look closely to see the multiple red bruises on Donghyuck’s face, arms, and the large black spot on his right eye.

“Stay still,” Renjun muttered before dabbing the wounds carefully with alcohol. “As you can see, this idiot right here decided to bully someone who knows how to fight,”

Donghyuck immediately spoke up in protest. “In my defense, they started it first!” He huffed as he continued his plea for innocence. “He said that your art was trash, that you don’t deserve to be in the dance club and also insulted J-”

His words were cut off as he grimaced in pain when Renjun pulled the bandages a bit too tight. “You’re not suited to be a nurse Injunnie,”

“Sungie,” Renjun’s tone was soft, but he could hear the hidden anger that made him blink multiple times. “Can you grab me an ice pack from the fridge?”

Jisung nodded mutely in response. While he was walking towards the kitchen, he could faintly hear snippets from the duo’s conversation that made no sense at all.

_“-started cursing at-”_

_“-oo violent-”_

_“-medical school-”_

_“-the actual fu-”_

He frowned despite not understanding anything from the conversation of the duo. He felt sad that his friends were hurting, and if possible, he wanted to beat up the cause. Renjun wouldn’t agree to it, but Chenle would go with him one hundred percent. Oh, if he only didn’t have a dance competition coming up.

Jisung returned to them with Renjun packing up all of the medical supplies. “Mark-hyung will be back immediately after his part time shift. He knows what to do next. Sungie?”

The mentioned teen hummed in response. Renjun placed his hand on Jisung’s shoulder, the weight felt heavier than it should be. “I need you to stay here and make sure he rests okay?”

Jisung nodded as he wordlessly gave the ice pack to Donghyuck who silently thanked him. Renjun grabbed his bag and headed outside, waving before closing the door. He weakly waved back to no one, an unsettling feeling started to settle on his mind.

_He felt like he shouldn’t have allowed Renjun to go alone._

His musings were interrupted when Donghyuck grimaced in pain, turning all of Jisung’s attention to him. He silently hopes that Renjun is going to be alright.

~~~

_He definitely should have followed his gut feeling, with Renjun arriving at university the next day with cuts and bandages all over the place. For some reason, the bullies also have bandages all over their body too._

~~~

Jisung had never felt so terrified in his whole life. Sure, he has his share of mishaps courtesy to Chenle, but this is on another level. He may or may not be terrified of Renjun at all. Imagining Renjun’s wrath directed to him is scary just thinking about it.

His heart thumped loudly on his chest as he directed himself to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He silently prayed to all the Gods that were watching him and proceeded to slowly peek inside the window.

His eyes focused on the sole figure inside the room, painting without a care in the world with classical music playing in the background. He had never seen Renjun looked so peaceful before, and he definitely didn’t want to be the person who would disrupt it.

 _“Can we go now Lele?”_ He whispered to his partner beside him as he could feel his hands beginning to sweat. “ _I don’t think anyone’s going to come here,”_

A few hours ago, Chenle had received a tip that someone had been visiting Renjun in the art room during the afternoon. It sounds normal at first, but Jisung would pray for the poor soul who would dare interrupt Renjun’s precious art time. Renjun is scary. Period.

 _“Tone your voice down,”_ Chenle hissed, a determined look on his face. Jisung knew nothing could change Chenle’s mind at this point, despite being scared of the consequences.

The looming threat of Renjun finding them had both of the boys on edge, each peeking for a few seconds before sliding back down. Anyone passing by would find it hilarious, but it was a case of life and death for the duo.

A few agonizing minutes later, the door in the art room opened causing Jisung to flinch before calming down and breathe a sigh of relief.

“Delivery’s here,” a familiar voice sounded out. Jisung turned to see Chenle's face ecstatic, devoid of fear and nervousness that he sported earlier.

"You didn't have to," Renjun's soft tone had only made Chenle's grin wider, a sign that Jisung should take notice. The older is practically bouncing off in excitement, if his giggles is a valid sign.

"Why couldn't I bring you food?" Jeno sounded amused, Renjun sighing in response. "Besides, I owe him a favor so it's the least I could do,"

 _"See I told you!"_ Chenle whispered profusely, Jisung having to stop him from jumping out and down by placing both of his hands on his shoulders. "He's Renjun-hyung's boyfriend!"

Chenle had gone and done it. Jisung had been a tad bit too late at placing his hand on Chenle's mouth, dooming them both.

**_"He’s my what now?"_ **

Jisung could feel Renjun's glare from a mile away. He could feel Renjun’s bloodlust directed to both of them, something that rarely happens. He gulped and turned to look at Chenle who weakly waved at Renjun and pulled his arm in order to run.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Jisung is terrified so to speak. Adrenaline pumped his veins as they both navigated through the crowded hallways of the university, yelling apologies to everyone they have bumped into. In his peripheral vision, he could Renjun shortening the distance between them which scared him even further.

Why the heck did he agree to this plan in the first place?

“Oof-” Jisung had to do a double take as he bumped into someone’s chest, causing both of them to fall down. “I’m sor-”

His apology got cut in half when he could feel a murderous glare directed to him on the second time this day. “Are you okay?” He hoped his voice wouldn’t reveal his fear as he stood up and offered his hand to the stranger. They didn’t accept it. _**Blood.**_ Jisung stood in shock as he observed the blood splatter on their clothes.

“Jisung let’s go!” Chenle grabbed his arm and snapped him out of his reverie to keep running. He followed robotically, a single thought running through his mind.

_Blood? Why is there blood on his clothes?_

“Did we lose him?” Jisung surveyed his surroundings and nodded when he couldn’t see a furious teen making their way towards them. Chenle sighed loudly on relief, plopping his whole body on the grass field. “That was scary as hell,”

Jisung nodded, following Chenle’s actions. He could still remember Renjun’s glare, one that made a chill run down his spine.

“Jeno-hyung must be special if he was allowed to disrupt Renjun-hyung like that. You think he’s going to forgive us?” Chenle turned to look at Jisung who was distractedly looking at where they came from. “Sungie,”

The teen turned to raise an eyebrow, Chenle sighing at his actions. “If you’re that scared of Renjun-hyung, I’m pretty sure he won’t kill us,”

“I’m not thinking of him,” Jisung started, not quite sure how to explain his thoughts. “I bumped into someone who was uhm-” His hands flew over the place as if it helped him prove his point. “Bloodied,”

Chenle nodded, the gears in his mind started to turn. “I think you met our resident Ice Prince, Na Jaemin!”

“Na Jaemin?”

Chenle sat up straighter and grabbed both of Jisung’s hands. Jisung gulped at the touch, the familiar butterflies in his stomach reappearing. He tried to hold the older’s serious gaze, but never seem to and kept looking away.

“You have to listen well Sungie because I’m not going to repeat this,” Jisung nodded in affirmation. “Na Jaemin is the resident Ice Prince of Neo University. He’s a third year student like Renjun-hyung, and is a medical student.”

“He’s also rumored to be good at fighting, which I don’t understand. Shouldn’t he be calm and cure people rather than be the cause of their pain?” Their hands had intertwined at some point, Chenle rubbing small circles with his thumb. It helped calm Jisung down, especially with all the shenanigans that they have just encountered.

“That’s just bad to assume Lele,” he pointed out, earning a huff from Chenle. Jisung laughed at his response, deciding to just enjoy the moment he was currently in.

~~~

_Jisung had been terrified to be honest, his mind reeling with thoughts on ways Renjun would fight back but he seemed preoccupied? At least the bullies from before have been “missing” for a while now and that brought a little smile to his face._

~~~

Jisung feels terrible. In a really bad way. No, it’s not because of Renjun, despite the fact that he had been inflicted pain through pinches during practice. No, it’s also not because of Chenle who had been running his thoughts all day long.

The reason is because his head feels like he has been hit by a truck.

He had to thank the heavens for Jeno’s arrival because the man had been an angel who brought him to the clinic. He, for the life of him, would probably arrive at the infirmary a few hours from now if left alone.

The walk towards the infirmary was silent, Jeno humming a familiar song. It reminded him of Renjun, which brought him to ask a question he’s been curious for ages now.

“Hyung,”

“Yes?” Jeno responded with his eyes crinkling into his famous eye smiles. Jisung adores them, and possibly all of the female population of the university agrees.

“Is it true that you and Renjun-hyung are dating?”

Jeno had to do a double take at the question, his smile threatening to burst into laughter at the confusion on Jisung’s face.

“What’s so funny hyung?” Jisung frowned, causing the older to giggle and shake his head lightly.

“What made you think that me and Renjun are dating?”

“So you’re not?” Jisung felt a bit disappointed at the thought. It seemed like he was getting more invested in this than he initially thought.

Jeno patted him in the head instead. “Don’t be disappointed Sungie. I promise you that Renjun’s boyfriend is really nice. Just expect the unexpected okay?”

Jisung was left confused but he nodded in response. Jeno opened the door to the infirmary, Jisung immediately spotting someone sitting in one of the beds.

“Renjun-hyung?”

Jisung was confused, Jeno trying to stifle a laugh.

Renjun certainly didn’t expect to see Jisung, as he immediately fixed his hair, straightened his clothes and sat straighter.

“What are you doing here Sungie?”

_And was that a blush on Renjun’s cheeks?_

“My head hurts?” Jisung questioned, completely confused on what was happening. Jeno did a terrible job in trying to hide his laugh, but it was clear that his shoulders were shaking.

“You think?”

Another figure appeared on Renjun’s back, who was previously hidden in a curtain. He placed his head on Renjun’s hair, arms enveloping the older.

“Na Jaemin?” Jisung squeaked, Jeno not being able to hide any longer, laughed loudly. Renjun’s face turned into a tomato in a span of a few seconds, eliciting a smirk from his boyfriend.

“I’m hallucinating due to my headache right?” he turned to shake Jeno’s shoulders, who was not helping him at all.

“I’m pretty sure everything is real,” Jaemin left his position, pinching his lover’s cheek before grabbing a chart from the table. “You’re Park Jisung right?”

Jisung slowly nodded his head as Jaemin dragged him into one of the beds, motioning for him to sit down. Everything felt so surreal. Renjun-hyung’s boyfriend was the infamous ice prince? What kind of YA fantasy is this?

“I’ll tell the nurses later to write you a slip for your teachers,” Jisung nodded robotically, watching in awe as Jaemin maneuvered the infirmary as if he knew where everything was located. He grabbed a glass of water and some medicine from a cabinet, before putting it into the bedside table.

Jisung’s headache didn’t hurt that much before, but now it throbbed painfully because of the situation. He looked at the medicine for quite a while, his mind processing multiple revelations at the same time.

“I won’t poison you,” Jaemin clicked a pen, returning to the chart he had been holding earlier. Jeno had left the room after seeing he was in good hands, still wearing that silly smile after everything that had transpired. Renjun moved and sat along Jisung's bedside and played with his hair.

“He may look like an idiot, but he’s a medical student Sungie,” Renjun supplied, earning a “Hey!” in the background. “Are you okay? Do you need time to process things?”

Jisung nodded his head weakly, still in shock of everything that has happened. Renjun grabbed him so that he could lean on his chest, and wrapped both of his arms in his body. The maknae took multiple breaths before Renjun had let him go, turning to drink the medicine that has been offered to him.

Renjun’s warmth was addicting so he turned and hugged the older again, getting drowsier at the minute.

“One more thing,” Jisung murmured from his position. “Jaemin-hyung, were you okay that day?” He referred to their first encounter a few days ago.

Jaemin let out a small ‘oh’ and nodded, giving him a gentle smile that Jisung had never expected to see from his face. “Don’t worry, they weren’t mine,”

“Mhm, that’s nice,” Jisung murmured and eventually drifted off to sleep into Renjun’s arms.

“He seems nice,” Jaemin placed the chart down and eventually sat on the opposite bed. Renjun looked at Jisung fondly before nodding.

“He’s our youngest, so we have to take care of him,” Renjun whispered before pressing a gentle kiss on Jisung’s hair. Jaemin smiled and lightly patted Jisung’s hair, the bruises on his knuckles evident on Renjun’s sight. “You might need to expand your territory Minmin,”

“I’m going to adopt him as one of my own so of course that's a given Injunnie,” Jaemin stood up and left a kiss on Renjun’s hair.

“I wonder how Chenle would react to this,” Renjun mused. “I’m pretty sure he would overdramatize everything,”

“Poor Jisung?”

“Poor Jisung indeed,”

~~~

_Poor Jisung indeed. He had to face Chenle’s wrath for the whole day, both making up when Jisung brought him chocolates as an apology. If they did end up together in the next few days, it wasn’t totally planned by the Dreamies who were tired of seeing Jisung pining, capiche?_

~~~


End file.
